Life Changes
by Ember1313
Summary: I was rewatching the Night Shift finale. Must see BTW. And I decided I could do better. LOL! Enjoy! R&R!


Author: Kelly  
Rating: PG - 13

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

I was watching the Night Shift finale. Must see BTW. And I decided I could do better. LOL! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

** Life Changes**

_She shouldn't be in there._ It was like the thought was set on a loop in Jason's brain. She should have been home safe with the boys. If she had been none this would have happened not to her anyway Jason paced the hallway just outside the operating room. Oddly it reminded him of the night their son was born. Thoughts of Jake and Cameron hit him suddenly nearly bringing him to his knees. Elizabeth had to live there was no other option. He was not telling those boys that their mother was dead.

_"She's going to be fine. Patrick's one of the best."_ Robin said placing a hand on his arm trying to reassure him.

_"She can't die, Robin."_ He said firmly.

Robin's eyes registered surprise. _"I didn't know you two were so close."  
_  
Jason just started to pace again. How could he explain what he and Elizabeth shared when even they didn't understand it? How could he explain to Robin to anyone that Elizabeth meant more to him than anyone else ever had? More than just Jake's mother. That his heart ached when they were apart.

Guilt racked him. If they were together she wouldn't be lying in that operating room. She would be asleep in their bed. In fact all the times Elizabeth had been hurt only one had to do with him. He was slowly coming to the realization that no one could protect his family the way he could.

When he saw her tonight he immediately got a bad feeling. Something in Jason told him to make her leave. He didn't though. In fact he barely acknowledged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason froze when he saw Elizabeth standing at the nurse's desk. She was wearing the light blue scrubs she was fond of and her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun. He was torn between running to her and staying away. In the end Elizabeth made the choice for him. She looked up from the chart she had been working on and smiled when she saw him. _"Hey. What are you doing on the night shift?"_

"One of the nurses had a family emergency so I told Epiphany I'd cover the shift."

"Are things okay with you and the boys? You don't need anything do you?" He asked concerned.

_"Were fine. Emily's watching them at the house."_

"Good. If you need something you'll tell me right?"

"Yeah. I should get back to work Epiphany's on the war path."

Jason nodded and walked away. Things with Elizabeth were strained at best. Especially since she left Lucky. As the night wore on his thought were focused on protecting Toussaint and trying to catch Jolene. He forgot Elizabeth was even in the ER.

Hours later when all hell literally broke lose she was all Jason could think about. He knew something was wrong when he reentered the ER. Seconds later chaos erupted. Several men with guns opened fire leaving people to get caught in the crossfire. Jason grabbed Spinelli and Jolene dragging them behind the desk. His mind raced trying to formulate a plan. Then he heard Elizabeth's scream. She and Patrick had been helping another doctor that had been wounded.

There's was something about seeing Elizabeth shot with blood seeping through her scrub top. Jason snapped all he could think of was making the people who hurt her pay. He inched his way over to one of the dead gunman and picked up his gun. Allowing his instincts to take over Jason quickly killed all but one. He had grabbed Robin and was using her as a shield. Jason was tempted to tell the man Robin meant nothing to him at the moment. One way or another he was going to die. Robin must have recognized his intentions because she moved just as Jason pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man between the eyes.

Within moments the doctors jumped into action. Elizabeth and Dr. Julian were rushed up to operating rooms. Jason had to stand by helplessly and answer question for the cops. Then Dr. Ford cornered him. At least the man had good news. His community service was over.

By the time he made it up to the sixth floor he was frustrated and scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Jason?"_

"I'm sorry I was thinking."

"Elizabeth is being moved to recovery. She should be in a room soon."

"How is she?"

"Critical. I'll let Patrick fill you in."

"Thank you."  
  
Two hours later Jason was sitting beside her hospital bed. Her small hand in both of his. Patrick told him the bullet just missed her heart. _"I could have lost you tonight. You could have died. Cameron and Jake could have lost their mother. How could I tell them that their mother was dead? I realized some things tonight. I know I promised you I'd stay away but I can't. Not anymore. I love you so much. I know I can keep you and the boys safe. This won't be easy in fact it might be the hardest thing we ever do. But I don't care anymore. I want my family."_

"I want that too." A soft voice answered.

_"Shh you shouldn't be talking." _Jason said handing her a cup of water.  
_  
"I love you."_

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough."

"You think it's possible? You, me and the boys sharing a life."

"I really like my house Jason."

He chuckled. _"Good. Emily was worried you wouldn't."_

"Jason what did you do?"

"Just taking care of my family. The way I should have been all along."

"Our family."

"Marry me."

"Jason..."

"Hear me out Elizabeth. This isn't about Jake. I love you. There is nothing I want more than to be your husband. Please, Elizabeth, marry me?"

_"Yes." _she replied with a huge smile as Jason kissed her gently.

_"Get some rest. I'm going to pick the boys up from Emily."_

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Tell the boys I love them."

"I will. I'm going to put a guard on your door. Okay?"

"Who?"

"Enzo. Don't worry I trust him. Now rest." He said kissing her forehead. Jason left the room to find Epiphany watching them.

_"It's about time. I was wondering how long it was going to take the two of you to pull your heads out your behinds."_

"Thank you. I think." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mr. Dubios just woke up. I though you might like to know." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason entered Toussaint's room just as Spinelli was telling him about the shoot out. _"What are you doing? He needs to rest."_

"Wait. What happened in the ER?"

"Some gang banger got in to a gun fight and I had to step in and help."

_"That's an understatement. Six men opened fire and Stone Cold here risked his own life to dispatch the shooters."_

"Okay. That's enough you should go."

"Any word one the Maternal One?"

"She's going to be fine."

"Who's he talking about?"

"One of the nurses. The little boy I watched..."

"Jake? Your son."

"Yeah. His mother was shot."

"But she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She is." Jason said softly.

_"It's gratifying to have you back Wise One."_

"He's right it's good to have you back." Jason said once Spinelli had finally left.  
_  
"According to Spinelli you saved my life. So much for being a coffee importer."_ Toussaint joked

"It's hard to explain what I do."

_"Talent can be a dangerous thing if you let it feed your ego. You never had from it. You have to learn to use it wisely. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Since you seemed to figure it out before I did."_

"I was an honor to work with you." Jason told the older man who had taught him so much as they shook hands.

_"Don't say it in the past tense."  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason found Spinelli outside Jolene's room. He was worried about his young friend._ "Are you okay?"_

"Why did she save me?"

"I can't answer that. Only Jolene can."

"The Material One is truly going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

"The two of you worked things out?" Jason just nodded. _"And what of the Innocent Ones?"_

"How are you at babysitting?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Stone Cold."

"How about packing?"

"I've packed before." He said hesitantly.

_"I told Elizabeth I would watch the boys but I need to pack."_

"Is it wise to go on a trip now?"

"I'm moving in with Elizabeth and the boys. She loves that house."

"This is very good news."

"Yeah. Here," Jason pulling money out of his wallet._ "Go pick up some breakfast for you and Cam. Then meet me back at the penthouse."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason ran across Robin as he was leaving. _"We should make you stay and clean this up."_

"I could put in one more shift but I don't think Dr. Ford would go for it."

"He's that happy to see you gone?"

"I think so."  
_  
"He's right you've done enough. By the way thanks for saving my life."_

"Anytime." Jason told her walking out of the hospital. Part of him didn't want to leave Elizabeth but he knew she would rest easier if he was with the boys.

He noticed Max waiting on him. _"Hey, Jason. Last night?"_

"Yeah."  
_  
"I bet you're glad."_

"You get the items I called you about?"

"You have no idea how hard it is to find car seats at six in the morning." Max complained.

_"But you found them?"_

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. So where to?"

"Home. I'm moving in with Elizabeth and our boys. My family."


End file.
